The present invention relates to laterally substituted curable Liquid Crystals (LCPs) having mesogenic properties or properties which cause these LCPs to be compatible with a mesogenic molecular architecture. In particular the present invention relates to laterally substituted curable Liquid Crystals (LCPs) having a low melting point and good alignment properties and the use of such LCPs in the preparation of substantially uniform or patterned films in which the orientation of the LCP molecules in the plane and relative to the plane of the substrate can be controlled.
Films prepared from curable Liquid Crystals (LCP films) are well known to a skilled person and are used in the preparation of optical and electro-optical devices. These films are generally manufactured by using coating techniques such as spin coating. This involves casting an organic solution of a cross-linkable LCP or LCP mixture onto a substrate provided with an orientation layer. The organic solvent is subsequently removed to give a well orientated, solvent free mesogenic LCP layer. This mesogenic LCP layer may be cross-linked to give a LCP film. The thickness of the LCP film depends upon the viscosity and therefore the concentration of the organic solution of the polymerisable LCP mixture used in the coating process. The uniformity of the film formed depends upon the ability of the LCPs to form homogeneous layers free of tilt domains as well as the stability of the LCP mixture during the coating and cross-linking processes. By the term xe2x80x9ctilt domainsxe2x80x9d it should be understood to mean regions within the LCP film in which the long axis of the LCP molecules form tilt angles with the substrate plane which are of the same size, but have opposite directions.
A problem with known LCPs, especially those having high clearing and melting points, is that they are not able to form mixtures that remain stable during both the coating and cross-linking processes. These prior art LCP mixtures tend to be characterised by a poor solubility in organic solvents; a tendency for the components of the mixture to separate from one another; and a tendency to crystallise. Although attempts have been made to solve these problems by, for example, preparing LCPs with lower melting points, the ability of these prior art LCPs to align with the tilt direction imposed on the film tends to be poor. Such poorly aligned films tend to be characterised by a low contrast ratio.
A further problem associated with existing LCP materials is the formation of tilt domains and disclinations during the preparation of LCP films. By the term disclination it should be understood to mean borderlines of neighbouring tilt domains where LCP molecules of opposite tilt angles are adjacent. These tilt domains and disclinations result in both a disturbance in the uniform appearance of the film and an inhomogeneous optical performance.
The aforementioned problems are of particular relevance if photooriented and photopatterned orientation layers are used for the orientation of LCPs. This so called linear photopolymerisation (LPP) technology (Nature, 381, p. 212 (1996) allows the production of not only uniform but also structured (photopatterned) orientation layers. If such structured orientation layers are used for the orientation of LCPs, the LCP molecules should adapt the information given by the orientation layer with respect to the direction of alignment and the tilt angle in each single pixel individually.
There is, therefore, a need for a new LCP material that may be used in the preparation of LCP mixtures and layers, which significantly reduces the aforementioned disadvantages and which is especially suitable when applied to LPP orientation layers. The present invention addresses that need.
A first aspect of the invention provides a compound of formula (I) 
wherein
G1 and G2 independently represent a polymerisable mesogenic residue;
X represents a group selected from xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2;
Sp represents a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 in which p is an integer of 1 to 18 and in which one or two non adjacent xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups are optionally replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94; or in which one or two xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups are optionally replaced by one or two groups selected from the group consisting xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94 with the proviso that firstly the spacer group does not contain two adjacent heteroatoms and secondly when X is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, p can also have a value of 0;
Q represents a a polar group selected from xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94COOR, xe2x80x94OCOR, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2R, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2COR, xe2x80x94OCOOR, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2R, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2COOR, F, Cl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3 or xe2x80x94OR or a cyclic group which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted by a group selected from a lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCOORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2COORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CF3, and xe2x80x94OCF3; where
R represents hydrogen, a lower alkyl, a lower alkenyl or a cyclic group as defined above; and
Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, a lower alkyl or a lower alkenyl group
Rxe2x80x3 represents a lower alkyl or a lower alkenyl group.
The compounds of the invention have been found to have lower melting points compared to the compounds of the prior art. They have also been found to be more miscible with other components of the liquid crystal mixtures of which they form a part. have a reduced tendency to crystallise from and little effect on the clearing points of such mixtures. In addition they exhibit improved alignment abilities compared to the compounds of the prior art.
Laterally substituted mesogenic compounds are known from WO 95/24454, WO 95/24455, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,650,534, 5,593,617, 5,567,347 and 5,707,544. However, many of these compounds are not suitable for preparing LCP films and networks that are substantially free of tilt domains. Others exhibit high melting points, higher viscosities (U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,347), lower clearing points (U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,617), poor solubility and/or poor orientation properties. It has been found that by using the compounds of the present invention it is possible to control the orientation or alignment of LCPs or LCP mixtures in the plane of the substrate, to form a tilt angle relative to the plane and to suppress the formation of tilt domains in the mesogenic layers and films formed. The compounds of the invention may therefore be used in the preparation of high contrast optical or electro-optical devices.
The compounds of the invention have also been found to be highly miscible with other LCP compounds over a broad range of concentrations. These compounds and mixtures containing them are extremely soluble in organic solvents. These properties mean that it is possible to prepare coating solutions having a concentration and viscosity that can be controlled over a wide range. Consequently, the thickness of the LCP layers formed using these coating solutions can be readily controlled.
The compounds of the invention are further characterised by relatively low melting points and clearing points that are generally above room temperature. Therefore, during the formation of LCP films or networks using the compounds of the invention or mixtures thereof, spontaneous crystallisation does not tend to occur. This property (otherwise known as supercooling) greatly facilitates the formation of LCP films and networks free of defects. This further means that it is also possible to reduce the number of liquid crystal components used in the manufacture of LCP mixture.
The polymerisable mesogenic residues G1 and G2 may be the same or different, but are preferably the same.
The group X is preferably selected from xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94.
The spacer group Sp may be optionally substituted by one or more fluorine atoms. Groups in which there are no substituent groups present are preferred. It is especially preferred that the integer p has a value of from 1 to 11 and that no more than one xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group is replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2.
The group Q is preferably selected from xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COOR, xe2x80x94OCOR, Cl, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3 and xe2x80x94OR in which R is defined as above. The cyclic group may be a saturated or unsaturated, isocyclic or heterocyclic five or six membered cyclic group. The cyclic group may be unsubstituted or may contain one or two substituents independently selected from the group consisting a lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCOORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2COORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3 and xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 is as defined above and Rxe2x80x3 represents a lower alkyl or a lower alkenyl group. Preferred halogen substituents for the cyclic group include F and Cl.
Preferred five membered cyclic groups included in the group Q are selected from the group consisting of optionally substituted furanyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, dioxolanyl, oxazolyl, 3,4-dihydrooxazolyl and cyclopentyl. Especially preferred five membered cyclic groups include 2-furanyl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-dioxolanyl and 3,4-dihydo-2-oxazolyl.
Preferred six membered cyclic groups included in the group Q are selected from the group consisting of an optionally substituted phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexenyl, tetrahydropyranyl, 1,3-dioxanyl. Especially preferred six membered groups include phenyl, cyclohexyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl and 2-tetrahydropyranyl.
It is preferred that the five or six membered cyclic groups are unsubstituted or contain no more than one substituent group. If a substituent group is present, it is preferably selected from the group consisting of a lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, F, Cl, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94OCF3, ORxe2x80x3, in which Rxe2x80x3 is lower alkyl.
By the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d it should be understood to include a C1-6 achiral, branched or straight-chained alkyl group. Examples of lower alkyl groups that may be present in the compounds of the invention include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl hexyl and the like.
By the term xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d it should be understood to include C3-6 achiral, branched or straight-chained alkenyl group in which the double bond is at position 2- or higher. Examples of lower alkenyl groups that may be present in the compounds of the invention include 2-propylene, 3-butylene, 3-isopentylene, 4-pentylene and the like.
By the term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d it should be understood to include C1-6 achiral, branched or straight-chained alkoxy group. Examples of lower alkoxy groups that may be present in the compounds of the invention include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, pentoxy, hexoxy and the like.
Preferably the polymerisable mesogenic residues G1 and G2 are each independently represented by the group of formula II 
wherein
A and B are independently selected from the group consisting of 1,4-phenylene, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, trans-1,4-cyclohexylene and trans-1,3-dioxane-1,4-diyl; optionally substituted with a halogen, xe2x80x94CN, a lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy or lower alkenyloxy group;
n is 1 or 0,
Z1 and Z2 are independently selected from the group consisting a single bond, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(CH2)3Oxe2x80x94;
Z3 represents a group of formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pXxe2x80x94 in which p is an integer having a value of 1 to 18 and X is defined above, and in which one or two non adjacent xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups may be optionally replaced by xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or in which one or two xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 groups may be replaced by one or two additional linking groups X with the proviso that firstly the group Z3 does not contain two adjacent heteroatoms and secondly when X is xe2x80x94CH2, p can also have a value of 0
R1 represents a polymerisable group selected from the group consisting of CH2xe2x95x90C(Ph)xe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CWxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Ph-, CH2xe2x95x90CWxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94OOC-, Ph-CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CH-Ph-, CHxe2x95x90CH-Ph-Oxe2x80x94, R3-Ph-CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, R3xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH-Ph-Oxe2x80x94 and 2-W-epoxyethyl in which
W represents H, Cl, Ph or a lower alkyl,
R3 represents a lower alkyl with the proviso that when R3 is attached to a phenylene group (-Ph-) it may also represent hydrogen or a lower alkoxy.
The terms xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cPh-xe2x80x9d will be understood to indicate a phenyl group, and xe2x80x9c-Ph-xe2x80x9d any isomer of phenylene, namely 1,2-phenylene, 1,3-phenylene or 1,4-phenylene, except where the context requires otherwise.
The groups A and B may be optionally substituted with a halogen, xe2x80x94CN, a lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxy or lower alkenyloxy group. If a halogen substituent is present this is preferably F or Cl. It is preferred that the groups A and B are selected from optionally substituted 1,4-phenylene and 1,4-cyclohexylene rings. It is especially preferred that the groups A and B are unsubstituted.
By the term xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d it should be understood to include C3-6 achiral, branched or straight-chained alkenyloxy group in which the double bond is at position 2- or higher. Examples of lower alkenyloxy groups that may be present in the compounds of the invention include 2-propenyloxy, 3-butenyloxy, 4-pentenyloxy, 5-hexenyloxy and the like.
It is preferred that the groups Z1 and Z2 are selected from the group consisting a single bond, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94. It is especially preferred that Z1 and Z2 represent a single bond, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94.
Z3 may be optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms, preferably one or more fluorine atoms. It is preferred that p has a value of 1 to 11. It is also preferred that Z3 contains no substitution. It is further preferred that, for the group Z3, X is selected from xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, especially xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
It is preferred that the group R1 is selected from the group consisting CH2xe2x95x90CWxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CWxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 and CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
It is preferred that the sum of the two integers n for each of the groups G1 and G2 is 0 or 1. It is especially preferred that for both G1 and G2 n has a value of 0.
The compounds of the invention may be readily prepared using procedures well known to a skilled person accordance with any one of the procedures set out in Schemes 1 to 6 below. 
in which:
DBU is 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec7-ene
EDC is N(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride
DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine 
in which:
DBU is 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene
KI is potassium iodide
EDC is N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride
DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine 
in which:
DEAD is diethyl azodicarboxylate
KI is potassium iodide
DBU is 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene
EDC is N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride
DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine 
in which:
TBPB is tetrabutylphosphonium bromide
HBr is 48-% hydrobromic acid
AcOH is acetic acid
DBU is 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene
EDC is N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride
DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine 
in which:
NMP is 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone
EDC is N-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-Nxe2x80x2-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride
DMAP is 4-dimethylaminopyridine 
Suitable starting materials used in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention include, amongst others, phenyl and biphenyl carboxylic acid compounds as well as 1,4-cyclohexanedione. The compounds of the invention are preferably prepared by forming a ring that includes a lateral group prior to linking the mesogenic residues. Alternatively, the compounds may be prepared by forming a ring that includes a polymerisable mesogenic residue prior to linking the lateral group. A second aspect of the invention therefore provides a method of preparation of a compound of formula (I), the method comprising formning a ring that includes a lateral group and subsequently linking the mesogenic residue thereto. The mesogenic residues G1 and G2 are preferably attached simultaneously. As indicated above, it is especially preferred that the mesogenic residues G1 and G2 are identical.
It will be appreciated that the compounds of the invention may be used in the preparation of liquid crystalline mixtures. Such mixtures may be prepared by admixing a compound of formula (II) with one or more additional components. An organic solvent may also be used in the preparation of these mixtures. A third aspect of the invention therefore provides a liquid crystalline mixture comprising a compound of formula (I) and one or more additional components. The one or more additional components present in the liquid crystalline mixture may be further compounds of formula (I), other mesogenic compounds, compounds that are compatible with a mesogenic molecular architecture or chiral dopants for the introduction of helical pitch. The LCP mixture may also include a suitable organic solvent. Examples of solvents that may be used in the preparation of such liquid crystalline mixtures include anisole, caprolactone, cyclohexanone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl propyl ketone and the like.
Examples of additional components that may be used in the preparation of liquid crystalline LCP mixtures according to the third aspect of the invention include those compounds represented by formulae III to X. 
in which
R4 is selected from the group consisting CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90C(CH3)xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, CH2xe2x95x90C(Cl)xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94 and 
S3, S4 independently represent xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94O(CH2)nxe2x80x94;
E1, E2 are independently selected from the group consisting 1,4-phenylene trans-1,4-cyclohexylene, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl and trans 1,4-cyclohexylene-1,4-phenylene;
F1, F2 are independently selected from the group consisting 1,4-phenylene, and 2- or 3-fluoro-1,4-phenylene;
L4, L5, L6 are independently selected from the group consisting OH, C1-C20-alkyl, C1-C20-alkenyl, C1-C20-alkoxy, C1-C20-alkoxy-carbonyl, formyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyloxy, halogen, cyano and nitro;
Z6 is selected from the group consisting xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOC(CH2)2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94COO(CH2)3xe2x80x94;
Z7 is selected from the group consisting a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(CH2)3xe2x80x94, (CH2)3Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
Z8 is selected from the group consisting a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94;
Y is independently selected from the group consisting hydroxy, C1-C20-alkyl, C1-C20-alkenyl, C1-C20-alkoxy, C1-C20-alkoxycarbonyl, formyl-, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyloxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, cyano and nitro;
m is an integer having a value of from 2 to 20; and
v is an integer having a value of from 2 to 12.
The compounds of the invention may also be used in the formation of a LCP layer by casting a LCP compound according to the first aspect of the invention or a mixture according to the third aspect of the invention onto a substrate. A fourth aspect of the invention therefore provides a method forming a LCP network comprising forming a LCP layer including a compound of formula (I) and cross-linking the layer. Liquid crystalline mixtures according to the third aspect of the invention may also be used in the manufacture of LCP networks in a similar way.
The invention also includes, in a fifth aspect of the invention, a cross-linked LCP network comprising a compound of formula (I) in a cross-linked form. Cross-linked LCP networks comprising a mixture according to the third aspect of the invention in cross-linked form may also be included in this aspect of the invention.
A sixth aspect of the invention provides the use of a compound of formula (I) in the preparation of an optical or an electro-optical device. The use, in the preparation of an optical or electro-optical device, of liquid crystalline mixtures according to the third aspect of the invention is also included in this aspect of the invention.
An seventh aspect of the invention provides an optical or an electro-optical device comprising a compound of formula (I) in a cross-linked state. An optical or electro-optical device comprising a LCP liquid crystalline mixture in a cross-linked state according to the third aspect of the invention is also included in this aspect of the invention.